


Be My Little Menace

by ThexLuckyxDuck



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexLuckyxDuck/pseuds/ThexLuckyxDuck
Summary: It all felt like a lot of fuss for 24 hours of spending money on foil wrapped chocolates that cost a third of the price on the 15th anyway. He felt very lucky to be with Pete who quite possibly gave even less of a shit about it all than he did.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Be My Peterick Valentine 2020





	Be My Little Menace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet from my ABO Verse for the Peterick Challenge Valentines special. It's a little frantic and messy but so is their relationship in this verse. I'm hoping to post the full verse soon.  
> Thanks go to the Peterick Discord who are wonderful to talk to all things fic related. Unbeta read because I don't have one yet.

**Be My Little Menace**

It had crept in slowly at first with just a few small hints of pink before becoming a full on avalanche towards the end of January. Spreading fungus like across the shelves in the supermarket it covered them in red foiled chocolates and heart shaped _everything_. It spilled out of gas stations in bouquets of roses, racks of cards with teddy bears and tiny helium balloons with cute slogans on. Anything sold in a pack of two became a share pack and meal deals for two were hyped up on TV as the best alternative to going out to a restaurant. Patrick swore Valentines day came earlier every year and he was never prepared for it. This year he’d seen the first valentines poster on New Year's Day heading home from a party, carrying Pete who was giggling about having 20/20 vision suddenly like it hadn’t been the years most overused joke already at only half past midnight.

He’d never made a big deal over Valentines day. Every year it became more and more commercialised with the pressure piled on Alphas to spend hundreds on extravagant bunches of roses or pre booking the best five star restaurant a year in advance just to allow their omega to post elaborate insta stories showing off tiny two bite michelin star meals they probably followed up with a take out pizza anyway. 

Even at the less romantic end of the scale it was a torrid mess of desperate omegas giving even the creepiest of Alphas a chance just to have a Valentines and not be single for the big day. It all felt like a lot of fuss for 24 hours of spending money on foil wrapped chocolates that cost a third of the price on the 15th anyway. He felt very lucky to be with Pete who quite possibly gave even less of a shit about it all than he did. He still remembered that valentines day when they were younger where Pete had managed to set fire to a display of roses labelled as ‘best smelling to omegas’

Pushing the shopping cart into the supermarket rolled his eyes seeing a mountain of cheap roses piled in the doorway boasting a price tag of just $10. There was already a group of people grabbing for the ones with the best blooms and managing to damage the remaining ones even more. At least Pete wove his way through the group quickly and rushed off no doubt to the chips aisle because he saw those as the most important food group on their weekly shop. Pausing at the display of love themed gifts he wondered if he should at least get Pete a card. He knew they were both secure in their relationship now and didn’t need gimmicky cards but it still prickled at that back of his mind. He knew the teddies and bottles of wine were no good. Pete didn’t do soppy romance, and he was more a chips guy than chocolate. There were some random bath bombs too which were a lot better as an idea but then he saw the perfect item. A black thermos travel mug with gold writing saying _‘I Love You A Latte’._ The only thing Pete loved more than chips was coffee and puns which the cup combined perfectly. Quickly grabbing it he hid it behind their shopping bags, hoping the store security didn’t think he was attempting to steal it and realised it was an attempt at a surprise. 

“Patrick there’s heart shaped burger buns! This is wild!” Pete appeared at the end of the aisle waving a pack of seeded, heart buns around above his head before putting them into the cart. “They don’t have heart shaped burgers but we can cut round ones into heart shapes. We could have a whole heart shaped BBQ and fill the pool with heart pool floaties.”

He laughed loudly at the idea drawing the usual glares from a couple of Alphas close by who weren’t extremely close minded but still frowned upon a loud, excitable omega. Patrick was slowly getting better at ignoring those ones. He used to stare them down and make a big thing of it but now he saved that response for people who actually attempted to say something or try and put Pete in his place thinking he wasn’t actually claimed.

“Are we having a party now? I thought we were having a Netflix and chill style of evening?” He pushed their cart towards the chips and added a few bags of their favourites. They had a tour coming up but it was still far enough away to not worry so much about healthy eating just yet. They could worry about calorie intake later when rehearsals started properly.

“We could have a band party. Make it an anti valentines type thing. Joe and Andy are single, we could invite other single friends too. Make a whole series of insta stories about how we don’t need a thousand roses or chocolate coated strawberries to know we love each other. It could become a yearly thing! Call it Singletines or something..that doesn’t work we’re a couple..I’ll work it out.”

He couldn’t help but smile fondly at how Pete could easily turn any event into a slight protest over what society wanted them to think. They were total opposites who really shouldn’t work as well together as they did but he was so thankful for all their happy moments. It had been a hard fight to get where they were but it had been worth every argument and punch.

“So...you don’t want me to buy you a thousand roses?” The expression Pete made at that thought was half disgust, half fear and Patrick found it very amusing. 

“No! Get me a Reeses bar and a hug! I’m a simple man and roses make my nose itch anyway.” He grinned and winked at Patrick before heading off again in search of ice cream. 

They filled their cart quickly with some more sensible foods and headed to the checkouts, talking about ideas for the tour and stage concepts. Patrick was so distracted by the complex fireworks Pete was explaining he totally forgot his surprise item and placed it straight on the conveyor belt in front of Pete. He paused in the middle of explaining how he wanted his bass to shoot flames and stared at the small travel cup. 

“What’s this?” Pete picked up the cup and looked at it closer, studying the small cartoon coffee cup with a blushing face emoji style expression.

“I know we said valentines is a commercial hijack of love but I saw that and it just...it’s so you I wanted to give it to you.” He felt a little nervous now Pete was actually looking at it. It was probably really cheesy and not much better than the cards reading you’re my perfect omega. Pete turned the cup slowly in his hands before grinning wide and leaning over to kiss Patrick’s cheek. 

“I love you a latte! You’re so cheesy I love it.”


End file.
